


Fair Play

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Payback, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Alfredshouldbe on the receiving end of such treatment, shouldn’t he? Normally he might find the idea even more embarrassing than Alfred’s flattery, but turnabout is fair play, after all."(This one is brand new, yay!)





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not much, but it's the first new fanfic I've written and completed in over a year, so I feel pretty accomplished. _(┐「ε:)_ Teeeechnically Delinquent AU, but it also works as a standalone AU fic.
> 
> Also, this is really gross fluff. I'm sorry but also not sorry, ha ha.

“You are seriously the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met.”

Arthur very nearly stabs himself with his needlepoint needle as he flinches. He turns to gape at Alfred, who smiles back at him, and then he turns away with a blush. “That’s a lie and you know it.”

“Nuh uh. It’s the truest thing I’ve ever said. I could date all the super models in the world and none of them would ever compare to you.”

Had they been strangers meeting for the first time somewhere, Arthur might have laughed in Alfred’s face at what a horrible attempt at a pickup line that was. Since it’s Alfred, though, Arthur’s blush just deepens, and he sputters over his words.

“Now you’re just trying to butter me up. It won’t work.” Even if it absolutely _is_ working, just as it always does.

Alfred just smiles indulgently. “Just once, even just for a moment, I wish you could be me, so that you could see how I see you. How gorgeous you are. How goofy in love with you I am. How I mean every single word of what I say when I tell you things like that.”

Arthur blushes up to his ears and scowls in response to Alfred’s adoring smile.

It is entirely unfair that Alfred can bombard him with compliments like that—no matter how utterly sincere and touching they are—and reduce him to a flustered mess unable to do anything but yield to the cuddling and kisses that inevitably follow. Really, Alfred should be the one on the receiving end of such a compliment blitz.

The thought makes Arthur pause. Alfred _should_ be on the receiving end of such treatment, shouldn’t he? Normally he might find the idea even more embarrassing than Alfred’s flattery, but turnabout is fair play, after all. 

As his blush fades, he gives Alfred a serene smile.

“And what about you? Do you have any idea how lovely you are?”

Alfred’s smile momentarily falters. “…huh?”

“I think in all of this, you’ve forgotten that you are yourself particularly lovely.” Before Alfred can respond, Arthur sets his needlepoint to the side and leans on his elbow, smiling with his chin in his palm. “Surely you must have both men and women falling over themselves to see that smile of yours. I know that _I’m_ certainly enthralled with it.”

Alfred’s smile fades and he squirms in his seat. This time Alfred is the one to sputter over his words, and the sound of it is so delightful to Arthur’s ears that he doesn’t have to fake his grin. “Ah, I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of looking at you. Such a handsome man. Not a single thing about you that isn’t pleasing to the eye.”

The blush that creeps onto Alfred’s cheeks is just as satisfying as the sputtering he’d been doing before, but Alfred seems to finally find the words to respond.

“H-Hey. Come on, that’s—”

“Oh, but of course.” Arthur takes great pleasure in the dazed look Alfred gives him as he’s interrupted, and he lowers his eyelids to soften his gaze. “You’re far more than just a pretty face, dearest. Your character is by far the loveliest thing about you. Such sweet kindness. Such patience. I think I could spend my whole life trying and I wouldn’t be able to pay you back half of the love that you’ve shown me. I love the sound of your voice and the feeling of your arms around me. Ah, to be the one lucky enough to be loved by you. I could swoon just thinking about how dearly I love you.”

Alfred’s face is bright red by then, and he’s the one to scowl.

“Wha…what is this? This is my job! Normally after I tell you how amazing you are you get all blushy and embarrassed and it’s a good excuse to give you lots of good loving! You’re not supposed to turn it back on me! This is unfair!”

“I’m merely returning the favor, precious.” He has to laugh, and he shifts on the sofa to move closer to Alfred, who looks almost panicked as he continues to get closer.

“If only _you_ could see yourself the way I see you. You’d see that this is not only more than fair, it’s long overdue.”

Alfred squirms in his seat again and makes another sputtering attempt to say something. Before he can, Arthur snickers.

“You’re so cute when you blush.”

“What? No way! _You’re_ the cute one!”

Arthur laughs and closes what little distance remains between their legs on the sofa. Alfred’s cheeks are warm to the touch when Arthur grabs them and starts to pull Alfred closer. Alfred grumbles at first as Arthur grins and presses close-mouthed kisses to his lips. Finally, Arthur is nearly pulled into Alfred’s lap as the kisses are returned with more insistence. Arthur hums his approval to Alfred’s tongue in his mouth and his hands wandering, but after basking in that indulgence at length, he pulls away. He presses their foreheads together as they both breathe heavily. Arthur swallows and strokes Alfred’s cheek.

“Call me ‘sweetheart’.”

Alfred stares at his lips for a moment as if considering the merits of just continuing to make out, but then gazes into his eyes. His smile finally returns and he shifts his hold on Arthur into a gentle hug. Arthur closes his eyes and sighs as Alfred’s breath brushes against his ear.

“Sweetheart. Always.”

If Arthur is honest, that one word speaks volumes above any saccharine compliments either of them could ever give each other. All the world in one word. He could never hope to match it.

If he’s even more honest, he never ever minds winding up in Alfred’s arms like this, no matter what happens beforehand to lead to such a situation. He just doesn’t need to admit either of those things out loud.

He does, however, settle into the gentle hug and press his nose into Alfred’s hair, his relaxed smile widening into a grin when Alfred whispers in his ear again.

“You really are the cuter one, though.”


End file.
